Raijinken
by Wind Kaizer
Summary: End of Act One. So happy. Finally I can get to fun part; Rai's training in and out of the bedroom. Ha!
1. Chapter 1

**Raijinken**

_Mt. Olympus, a few thousand and some years before the present_

"What have you done now, Father?"

"Um…well…you see…"

"You know that if the harpy finds out, I don't think that you'll bee seeing the light of day for quite awhile."

"Look, Athena, I can't help myself sometimes. I see something beautiful, and immediately, I want it. You know how I am."

"Yes, Father, I do know how you are. Unfortunately, so does she. Her fury shall be unimaginable if she ever finds out that you have been unfaithful to her again. Speaking of which, who did you cheat on her with this time?"

"Not who, Athena. What."

"'What'? What do you mean by 'what'?

"It was an animal not a mortal."

Athena pinched her brow as she sighed. "Ah. I see. Well, I have seen stranger happenings. At least grace me with the knowledge of what type of animal you have mated with. And how did you ever get away with mating with an animal in the first place?"

"I turned myself into a panther, as was the species of the animal. But it wasn't just any regular panther, no, it was an extremely special one. It had midnight black fur."

"Wait, don't panthers have black fur anyway? What is so special about this one?"

"It also had pure white fangs."

"Most panthers do."

"It doesn't matter. There was just something special about him."

"A male? Well, at least there was no way you could get him pregnant."

"That's the thing. I used some of my power on him to make him able to conceive. And after I did that, I had…relations with him. It is now, as far as I know, pregnant."

Athena's eyes snapped open under her helmet. "Are you serious Zeus? Yet another child on the way…" She slapped her head in frustration. "I can't believe that you would do something like this. No, wait, I take that back, I _do _believe that you would do something like this. But did you ever think about what _Hera_ would to the child after it is born?"

Zeus was silent for a moment as he stroked his beard. He looked at her. "I know what I must do."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what will that be?"

"The child shall be hidden, somewhere very far from here."

"Obviously, and where exactly shall this place be?"

"Ah, that, my dear child, is a secret that is known only to me at the time. I shall tell you at a later date, however, when the child gets older as it shall need a guardian to watch over it and to keep my wife away from it. An oracle told me that the child shall do many things that will have an impact on the world as time goes on."

"And how does this pertain to you how? Unless it does something about Hera, I would picture that you would have no interest in this child of yours."

Zeus said nothing as he walked away with a smile on his lips.

"Zeus? Wait, where are you going?" He said nothing, and disappeared in a flash of lightning. Athena sighed heavily. "This is turning out to be a bigger problem than Aries. Hopefully, the child won't be as destructive as him though."

_Eight months later, somewhere in the African rainforest_

A panther's roar echoed through the trees, followed by the mewling of a newly born kit.

Zeus comes into the clearing where the big cat was located. He looked down at the kit with a large amount of pride in his eyes.

He looked at the parent, and waved his had, giving it the ability to speak.

The panther looked at him, pure fury showing in its eyes, its face curled back into a snarl. It voice was raspy. "I will _never_ forgive you for this."

Zeus merely smiled down at the male. "I did not expect you to. I'm sorry for how this had to happen, as I would like to spend some more time with you. Maybe I will one day, though."

The male's snarl lessened. It looked away. "Well if I ever do see you again, at least you should have the privilege of knowing my name."

The panther got up. He started walking away, and as he looked back, he said, "Aresh." He then blended into the forest shadows.

The sound of an owl behind him caused him to turn around. Athena was there to greet him.

"So what are you going to do with the child?"

"I thought I already told you that."

She was quiet for a moment. "Do you know what any of its powers shall be?"

Zeus looked down at his newest son. The kitten looked back at him with big eyes, its paws under its chin. He mewled quietly. Zeus' smile got wider as the kitten reached to scratch at his beard. "I won't know until I bestow his powers upon him. I do know, however, that he shall be able to transform in between a two legged panther, and a human. Beyond that, I haven't yet decided."

"I see. Well, I suggest that we should leave soon. The gods of this country didn't exactly give us permission to come into their territory."

"You are right, as usual Athena. Go home. I'll be there soon."

She nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

Zeus laughed as the kitten scratched at his neck. "Well then, little one, I suggest that we should get you to your new home, huh?"

He disappeared un a flash of lightning.

_Mt. Olympus_

"Hera!"

The Goddess looked around, thinking that she had heard her name, she shrugged seeing nothing.

_"Hera!"_

Apollo, the Sun God, appeared in front of her.

She moved back a step startled. "What is it Apollo?"

Apollo moved his long hair back to his neck. "I wanted to tell you that I saw Zeus today."

She was not impressed. "And of what concern is this to me? So have I."

"Yes, I know you have. You just didn't see _where_ I saw him."

"And this would be where, Apollo?"

"Africa."

This did surprise her, her eyes narrowed dangerously, thinking the worst. "And what, pray tell, would he be doing in Africa in the first place? I know that this wasn't just some formal visit to one of the Gods there."

"Ah, how right you are. He was there to deliver a child, but not just any child, another one of his own children."

Hera's face curled into an angry grimace. She hissed, "He got another woman pregnant?"

"No it was not a female. It was a male animal, a panther, that he enchanted so that it could have children."

She started to pace around the room, hands gesturing to air around her as she spoke to herself. "How in the Underworld was I able to let this slide by me without my notice?! I am his _wife_! How could he keep this hidden away from me for so long?" Her deep grimace grew into a sinister smile. "He should have known that I was going to find about this sooner or later anyway."

She turned towards Apollo, who shriveled a little under her gaze. "Apollo…" Her voice was an acid sweetness as she said this.

His voice stuttered a bit as he answered. "Y-yes Hera? What is it?"

She sauntered over to him. "Could you do me a favor, please?"

"All depends on what the favor is."

She laughed quietly. "Could you go and get Hermes for me? I'm going to need him to do something."

He nodded and walked away, happy to leave the witch-goddess. He muttered, "I hope Zeus will forgive me for this." And kept walking in search of the Messenger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The Skies of China, a few thousand years before the present_

A dragon arched through the air, its long, multicolored body gleaming with the light from the sun's rays. It stopped suddenly, looking around as it could sense something, no…_someone_, of great power coming towards him.

_What…?_

Zeus appeared in front of the dragon, making him, recoil slightly.

Zeus smiled slightly, "Ah, Lei Gong. Good to see you again, Duke of Thunder."

The dragon narrowed its eyes. Its voice was deep and resounding as it spoke. "Zeus? Well, to what do I owe this visit to my domain?"

Zeus paused for a moment. He then asked, with a pleading tone to his voice, "I have favor to ask of you."

The dragon's head reared back in surprise. "Oh? And what might this favor be?"

Zeus gestured to the black bundle in his arms. "I need you to take care of my son for a while."

"And why can't you keep him with you in Greece?"

Zeus looked down at the cat and stroked his fur, the cat started purring. "My wife would never let the child live for too long. I have to hide him for an indefinite time somewhere else in the world until I can find someway to keep him safe from her." He looked away sadly. "I fear that someone may have already informed her of him. As it is, it would helped a great deal if you could keep him for me, or at least watch over him."

The dragon was silent before it nodded its head slowly. "I see. Well, I'm sure my wife and I can keep him for you, at least for a few hundred years or so. You know, however, that we shall not always be able to keep a watch on him all of the time. We do have our own people to look over, you understand."

Zeus nodded. "I do. I'll be back to see you at least twice a mortal year."

"Have you granted him his powers yet?"

Zeus looked down at the sleeping kitten. "No, but I think I know which powers of mine he shall have. This is really why I brought him to you, as I will need you to train him. Your wife will be especially important in this."

Zeus, set him down on a cloud, which, probably because of his powers, the cat did not fall through.

Zeus' eyes shone with an inner light as he wove his hand over the cat's body. His voice was deep and resonating as he said, "I bestow upon you the power of lightning and wind. With it, may you accomplish great feats, the likes of which the world has never seen. I will see you again soon, my son. Raijinken" With a bright flash, he was gone.

As the light died down, in the kitten's place was a child, with mocha skin, but as it opened it's eyes they were bright purple, something rarely seen even in the gods world.

Lei-Gong uncovered his face with his claw as the light died down. He looked down at the child.

His red eyebrows shot up in surprise. "So this is what you look like in your humanoid form, eh?" He lowered his body rest beside the child on the cloud next to him.

Looking down at the child, he decided what his next course of action should be. "Well, I believe it's time you got acquainted with your new home, is it not little Raijinken?"

He moved his tail under the child through the cloud, and raised him up onto his back. The child did not stir once.

The Thunder God smiled, and proceeded to fly back to his palace in the clouds.

He landed in the courtyard, and gestured to one of his servants who came out to greet him.

"Yi-Zing?"

"Yes master? How may I be of service?"

"Could you please go fetch my wife and son for me? I have something to show and tell them."

The servant nodded and walked off, eager to please his master. He came back a few moments later, with a beautiful woman with long flowing hair that went to the middle of her back, and a small boy that trailed behind her, his hand clutched in her flowing robe. The dragon bent down to nuzzle his wife on her cheek. She laughed gently and pushed him away.

"Yi-Zing said that you have something to show us?"

"Ah, yes but before I do," He looked to his son. "How was your day, little one?"

The boy, dressed in a green robe with a dragon flying up its side , smiled brightly, showing off his white teeth. "I had a very good time today father. I mostly played in the clouds, and mother took me down to land to look over some of the humans, and she also helped me in my writing and martial arts lessons." The boy looked so proud of himself.

The dragon nodded and turned to his wife. "And how was your day, love?" He squirmed a little bit as the child on his back started to stir.

Tian-Mu looked at him quizzically before answering. "My day was fine. I didn't do much, just went down to earth to visit a temple of mine like Lei-Zhenzi said. Oh, by the way, Fei-Lian sent a message saying that he would be here later on today."

Lei-Gong was surprised, as the Wind God never really made any visits to his palace. "He is? Well, it will be good to see him again." Raijinken stirred on his back again and he heard a small whimper come from him.

"Well, as to the reason why I had you both brought out here is this." He raised his tail again, and grabbed the slowly waking child. "It seems that we will be having an addition to our family for awhile." He showed the baby to his wife and son.

"Ah!" Tian-Mu exclaimed and rushed to the child. She grabbed him and held him in her arms, lightly stroking his hair. "Where did you some upon this child?"

Lei-Gong cocked his head to the side. "That is the other thing. Zeus gave him to me to keep him safe from his wife."

"What has he done now?"

"Well…this is his newest son."

She slipped one hand from under the child and slapped her forehead. "Well, this is interesting." She shook her head. "Will that man's libido ever cease?" She shook with silent laughter. "What are his powers, if he has any."

"From what Zeus said before he left, wind and lightning, I believe this is why he brought Raijinken to us in the first place. He believed that we could be most helpful in the mastering of his powers."

"I see, well I can see it will be mostly up to me to teach him when he gets old enough. Perhaps we could get Fei-Lian to agree to help him with the other half of his powers." She nodded to no one in particular. "I think that the best thing to do is get some rest until Fei-Lian gets here. I will deal with the child."

Lei-Gong nodded, and in a bright flash, he stood there in his human form. Long robes and sharp, strong features replaced scales and the dragons face.

He looked to his son. "Come now, little one, leave your mother to tend to the child." Lei-Zhenzi went to stand by his father and they walked away, the boy looking back at his mother and the baby the whole time he was walking away.

Tian-Mu smiled at them as they walked away, and looked back down at the squirming child in her arms, seeing that he was awake. She started, seeing that the child had bright purple irises, and pupils…like a cat's?

She thought _Well, this shall be most interesting._

_Mt. Olympus, Hera's Chamber_

Hermes flew into her room, he feet never once touching the floor.

He spoke, with disdain clear in his voice. "Apollo said that you wanted me?"

"Yes Hermes, I did. I need you to do something for me."

"If this has anything to do with spying on Zeus, I refuse."

The kindness that was in her voice evaporated into anger. "How _dare_ you? I am the _queen_ of all the Gods! You have to do my bidding."

A smile graced his lips. "I only have to do your bidding when I am delivering something to someone, hence my title." The blond haired man waved his hand over his head. "The _Messenger_ of the Gods. Not The _Spy_ of the Gods."

He ducked as she threw a goblet at his head. Her voice could have scared Hades himself as she said, "Get out! _GET OUT!_"

He quickly left, happy to be away from the witch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Lei Gong's Palace, Forest, 8 years later_

A boy's high pitched voice broke out into the forest. "Come on Zhenzi! If you wanted to race, you should've at least given yourself a head start!" His laughter rang out as he sped along through the trees.

"Rai! Wait up!" Even though Lei-Zhenzi was older than Raijinken by four years, he could still not beat the boy in a race. "Slow down at least."

A voice appeared next to him. "Awww… come on Zhenzi. You're no fun."

Zhenzi screamed partially before he realized who it was beside him. "GAH! Don't do that!" He looked up to see Rai hanging from a tree branch, smiling at him.

Rai giggled before dropping down to the forest floor. Long, straight, black hair framing his dark skinned face. Still laughing, ha said, "Did I scare you?"

Flushed, Zhenzi looked down at the younger boy. "No. You just surprised me, is all." He looked around.

A puzzled look came across his face. "Where are we any way?"

Rai crossed his arms. A habit that he probably picked up from Fei-Lian. "I truly don't know. Master Fei-Lian showed me around this area before, but then again, I wasn't really paying attention."

_(He was probably daydreaming, as usual.)_ Zhenzi thought. The godling looked around again. "Well, a lot of help that will do. I guess were lost until we find some way out of here, I guess."

"Well...I did see a clearing up ahead. We should go there and see if we can see the castle from there."

"Fine. Let's go."

They walked in silence, looking around while watching for anything that they could trip over on the ground. A half an hour later, they were in the clearing, which was filled with many different types of flowers.

"Oh!" Zhenzi exclaimed. "It's beautiful Rai! We should bring mother here one day for a picnic."

Rai beamed with pride and smiled. "Well, I didn't exactly try and find it, I was just waiting for you to catch up with me and I stopped here. I like it though, the flowers smell good."

Zhenzi ran into the middle of the field. "Well, at least the sun is still up. We'll have some time to get back then."

Rai nodded and looked up, trying to find the giant shadow of the castle. He blinked when he saw something black in the sky. It was too small to be the castle, but…

What _was_ it?

"Zhenzi?" They boy turned towards the other, a questioning look on his face. "What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That thing in the sky. It is coming toward us."

Zhenzi looked up, and blinked when he saw it. "I don't know, but it's coming towards us very fast." He looked back at Rai and smiled. "Well, what ever it is, I hope it can help us get home!"

Rai nodded, but looked troubled. "How come it looks like it is falling?"

"What?" Lei-Zhenzi looked up again. "You are right, it is! Maybe it got hurt."

"Let's go see what happened to it then."

They ran over to where the thing was falling, not far from where they were standing. It landed with a enormous crashing sound practically right in front of them, creating a medium sized crater. They inched closer to the hole, apprehensive of whatever had fallen from the sky.

Rai looked up at Zhenzi. "So…are you going to look?"

"Why should I? You were the one who saw it first, _you_ should have the privilege of seeing it."

He humphed. "Fine."

As he moved closer to the edge of the crater, the sound of labored breathing got louder. Now sure that who or whatever was in the hole was hurt, he moved quicker to it.

He looked over the edge, and exclaimed "Oh my goodness! A chimera?!"

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said a chi-!" Rai never got the chance to finish his sentence as the ground under him collapsed and slid towards the center of the crater. Stunned, he slid closer to the demon.

"Rai? Rai?!"

"Y-Yes?" He sounded shaken up.

Zhenzi let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. "Are you injured?"

Rai moved from his back to a kneeling position. "I'm fine." He then noticed a slight stirring behind him, and he remembered that there was something else in the crater. He turned around, and a frightened look came across his face.

"Rai?"

"Lei, we need to leave."

"What? Why? What's happening?"

"The chimera's waking up."

He was silent for a moment. "W-We have to get a god to see us, or we're in deep trouble."

"But how, my powers aren't strong enough yet to alert someone, and you're just coming into your strength. How are we going to get out of here?"

"We need to get you out of that hole. If that thing ends up hurting you, father will have my head on a platter for lunch." He wasn't far from the truth either, that man could have a bad temper when he wanted to…which was almost constantly.

The chimera shifted again behind me, slowly making it's crawl back into consciousness. Rai could see it's eyes fluttering.

"LEI!"

It's eyes opened.

Not good.

_Mt. Olympus, Hera's Chamber_

"Now what am I going to do?" Hera spoke softly to herself while she paced around the room. "Zeus is still out there going behind my back, and doing whatever in the Underworld that he wants to, and apparently he has another child, who's whereabouts I have no clue about. Hmmm…" She stopped.

A small smile came across her face. "I believe that it is time to pay the old ladies a visit."

She disappeared in a shower of blue sparks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Clearing near Lei Gong's palace_

The chimera looked directly at him, eyes blazing with barely restrained fury. An eerie smile came across it's face, err, muzzle, uh, thing that it used to talk.

_"You'll do just fine, little brat."_ Its voice was very masculine, but whispered because of it's injuries.

Rai tried to scramble up the sides of the crater, persisting to get away from the beast. He wasn't fast enough, however, and the injured demon's hand shot out and grabbed him around his ankle.

Rai tried to scream, but no sound came from his mouth.

Lei looked down in the crater, fear for Rai clearly showing on his face. He wanted to go down and try to help his friend, but he couldn't move he was so scared.

"Rai." He whispered.

Rai tried to shake the claw off of his leg, but the demon only gripped him tighter.

He finally found his voice. "LET ME GO!" His voice, loud enough as it is, was amplified by the shape of the crater, making it echo.

The demon flinched, but kept his grip on the young god. _"I don't think so, boy. I'm not going to last long, and I need another's body to keep my soul. You're it."_

Rai's fear, amplified by the implication, struggled harder to get free.

He was too late.

The chimera's eyes started to glow.

"NOOO! LET ME GO!"

The demon's body started to glow, growing in intensity until it became unbearable. Rai looked away, shielding his face from the light.

Only for them to be opened again as he felt like a hot sword was being thrust into his intestines. He let out a silent scream as he felt the chimera flow through his mind.

He fell, unconscious, to the crater floor.

Lei, seeing this, slid down beside Rai.

"Rai…" He didn't move. "Rai please, wake up." He didn't know what had happened to the chimera, and right now, he didn't care. He grabbed Rai's shoulder's and shook him. "RAI!"

He felt a strong gust of wind from behind him, and he turned, eyes wide with tears brimming in the corners of them.

Fei-Lian, God of Wind, and their master, was standing at the top of the crater. His eye's widened as he looked down at Rai.

"No…" He turned to Lei. "Please tell me that a chimera did not land here."

Lei, turning his eye's back to Rai, slowly nodded.

"What happened after that?" He glided down beside them, robes flowing, as he attempted to pick the smaller boy up. He jerked his hand back as a stray spark of lighting hit his hand, causing him to wince. "Lei, what _happened _after it landed?!"

He tried to answer, but before he could, an extremely strong wind picked up around them, throwing them back.

They were dazed for a moment, but then they became alert trying to figure out where the attack came from.

"_Ahhh!" _Their heads jerked to where Rai lay, seeing him getting up and stretching. _"This is more like it!"_

Something wasn't right. That wasn't Rai's voice.

It was so much more…_evil._

"_It feels wonderful to have such a young body! And a young god's body at that."_ Rai/the chimera's head turned towards Lei and Fei. _"Well, if it isn't _you_ again, Fei. I hoped I wasn't going to see you for a while, at least until I got control of this body, but it looks like I'll just have to kill you now."_

With that, he shot at the wind god, upper cutting him in the chest making him fly out of the crater.

Lei looked on in awe induced fear, as the demon controlling his friend jumped after their master.

Fei landed on his feet, shocked that his charge had so much stored away power. Even more surprised that he was actually _hurt_ by the hit.

This was not good.

"_Awww, come one now, Mister Wind God."_ Fei looked up, to see the demon controlled godling floating above the edge of the crater. _"I thought you would be able to hold up a little better than that. Although, you are quite _old_ aren't you?"_ He laughed in contempt, the sound so evil it should never come from a child's mouth. It was just so…so…_wrong._

He floated down to the ground, landing sloppily as he almost tripped. _"Whoops! Hehe." _The demon laughed. _"This body takes some getting used to, doesn't it?"_ Not-Rai looked at the older God, the smile on his face grew, almost splitting his face. _"Well? What are you waiting for? Scared of hurting your little pupil?"_ He shook his head. _"Your conscious makes me SICK!"_

He flew towards him, at speeds almost to fast to be seen by the naked eye. He punched at Fei's neck.

Fei dodged, but he felt the aftershock of the attack. It knocked the wind out of him, and he jumped back panting.

This is _extremely _not good.

"I won't fight you demon." He wasn't sure of what he could do, though.

"_Well then…"_ The demon was floating a few inches above the ground. _"I GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DIE!"_

He thrust his hands out to the side, gathering lightning into a highly concentrated ball of energy.

Fei winced, his wounds aggravated by the appearance of static in the air.

A voice came from the lip of the crater. "RAI! STOP IT!"

The demon's/godling's eyebrow raised in aggravation, and he turned to the nuisance. _"Who are _you _to interrupt me child?"_

Lei-Zhenzi stood up, and spoke, his voice was somber and quiet. "Rai please, don't do this. Fight it."

Rai bent his head down. _"Hmph. Ha, haha." _He threw his head back, hair and robes flying everywhere. _"HAHAHAHAHA! Who is this 'Rai' that you are talking about? The child who this body once belonged to? There is no Rai here, brat god."_

"You are wrong!" Tears sprung from Lei's eyes in frustration. "I know he can here me. Rai please, come back."

"_You are annoying me child." _Electricity started to gather in palm of his hand. _"People who annoy me don't live for very long."_ The cruel smirk returned to his face, and the air around them started to heat up to an almost unbearable level. His eyes started to glow an eerie purple-ish color as he reared his arm back

Lei-Zhenzi didn't move as the lightning came towards him.

"NO!"

_The Underworld_

"Ladies, I will need your help." Hera voiced as she appeared in front of the fates.

The old women turned towards her.

Clotho, the Spinner of Life, spoke. "What is it that you want, Hera?"

Hera pulled her most charming smile onto her face. "I need you to find some one for me."

Lachesis, the Measurer of Life, spoke next. "It all depends on who it is that you are looking for."

"I am looking for a boy, one of Zeus', who I have not been able to find. I wish to show Zeus what will happen to his children every time he is unfaithful to me. I believe that this one is his most recent child, so he shall be the first."

The last sister, Atropos, the Cutter of Life, said. "We know of this one."

Hera's eyes lit up. "Well then, where is he?"

"That is not for us to tell." Lachesis said.

"_WHAT?"_ Hera fumed. "Why can you not tell me who this child is?"

"It is not our place to tell you his location." They spoke in unison. "Do not seek this child out, Hera, he will be your undoing."

Hera, fuming left the room of the Fates, muttering, "Old bats." A smile came over her face as she closed the door. "Well then, I believe it is time for me to take t things into my own hands now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clearing under Lei-Gong's Palace

"NO! I shall not let you hurt this child!" Fei-Lian's voice rang out across the clearing as a tailwind picked up behind him. He shot towards the demon, tackling him out of the air, effectively moving the attack to the right. It grazed Lei-Zhenzi's cheek, knocking him down, eyes wide, into shock.

"And how are you going to stop me?"

Fei looked to the sky, seeing that there was a full moon out. He smiled. "I won't have to."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

The clouds uncovered the moon face, letting the moon's light shine onto the clearing, bathing it in white light. The child's body jerked, and his eye's lost their glow.

He looked at the god. "What…is…happening?!"

The wind picked up. "Maybe I should explain." Fei started. "This child is not born from a mortal. He was born from a panther, in Africa, to his father, Zeus." Hair started to appear on the child's arms and face. "Every month, during the full moon, the child has an uncontrollable transformation."

Rai face pushed out as his nose was squished back. His irises slimmed as they formed slits. He fell as his bones shifted in his legs. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"Does it look like I want to, demon?"

Rai yelled, his voice more normal now, as his body was covered completely in…white fur?

Fei looked on in surprise. He had never seen this happen before. "What?"

The panther looked at him, calm serenity in his face.

Then he fell, unconscious, into the grass.

Fei walked over, and picked the kit up.

A man's voice came from behind him. "What happened here, Fei-Lian?"

He turned around, surprised to see Lei Gong hold Zhenzi. "What happened?"

He sighed. "The children were…attacked…by a demon I was fighting. I did not know that they were around when I threw him here."

Lei Gong looked at the panther in Fei's arms. "Is that Raijinken?"

Fei paused before he nodded.

"Why is his fur white?"

He paused again. "The demon…possessed the child."

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!"

Fei winced at the tone. "I'm sorry…it happened before I could find the chimera again."

"Chimera? Did you say a chimera?"

"I did."

Lei Gong shook his head angrily. "This is unfortunate. Very unfortunate." He looked back at Fei-Lian. "You know that there is no way to exorcise a chimera from a mortal once they have been taken over. I am not sure about a how this might affect a demi-god, however."

A solemn gaze comes over Fei-Lian's face. "Perhaps, to make sure that nothing happens again, we should bind the demon in him."

Surprise came to Lei Gong's face. "Bind him? Do you mean sealing him?"

He nodded.

There was silence, only broken by the breathing of the child and the panther.

Lei Gong floated into the air. "We should get going if we are going to prepare the binding ritual."

Fei nodded, and they flew off towards the castle, their charges in their arms.

They didn't see the man in a straw hat walk out of the woods, and look at them before merging back into the trees.

Mt. Olympus, Hera's Chambers

She poured the strange smelling liquid into the cauldron, mixing it with the other ingredients, stirring it until the potion turned black.

"Ah yes, this should do nicely." A smile, full of sinful glee, came across her face. "This should tell me where he is. Now," she turned around looking for her spell book, "where is the spell to activate it?"

She never noticed the black smoke emerging from the liquid. She turned back around, flipping through her book.

"Ah, here it is. Now…" She looked up, seeing the coiling smoke form into a black sphere.

She stopped. "What is…?"

A voice resounded around the room. "GIVE ME YOUR ANGER!"

A black tendril shot out, enveloping her entire body. She tried to scream as the tentacle covered her mouth, preventing any sound from escaping. It covered her entire body, glowing red as it sapped her of her strength.

Damn, not good.

Lei Gong's Palace, Binding Chamber

Fei-Lian finished painting the last mark in the binding circle around Raijinken's body, which still has not transformed back.

He stepped back. "It's finished."

Lei Gong came from the doorway, nodding. "Let us begin then."

The moved to the opposite sides of the circle, placing their hands on the swirl markings before them.

They started chanting, voices growing in intensity as the circle started to glow.

Rai levitated off of the ground, tail limp behind him. The marks that they drew on his body earlier started to glow as he spun in a slow circle.

Fei and Lei Gong had to cover their eyes as they finished the incantation, as the light became too bright for them to bear. When they uncovered them, Rai was in the middle of the destroyed circle, naked. Something had changed though…

What the…?

Fei looked on in surprise. "His hair is white."

Lei Gong sighed. "I should have suspected this. I hope Zeus does not come here for a while until we figure out what do to about it."

"Yes, so do I. We should…wait. What?"

Raijinken's body started to glow a muted blue. The glow left his body as a ball, the same color as the glow, emerged from his chest. The air seemed to move towards the light as it slowly spun.

"What is this?" Fei looked on in surprise, bewildered as why this came out of the child's body. "Is this another of the chimera's tricks?"

Lei Gong shook his head. "No, this is his wind power. His body must not be able to handle the extra power in him, so it had to get rid of something else."

The wind-ball stopped spinning, before shooting off into the sky, in search of someone else that can hold its power.

Rai's body seemed to grow bigger as it left his presence.

Fei-Lian shook his head sadly at the now teenager looking child. "Zeus is really going to be disappointed in you, Lei."

"I know, and I can feel him getting closer too. This is not going to go over well with him at all."

They nodded, Fei picked up Rai, and they walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Lei Gong's Palace, Meeting Room_

Zeus' hand slammed down onto the table. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!".

Lei-Gong rubbed his temples in thinly veiled frustration. He was tired. Taking care of the binding ceremony for Raijinken had taken a lot out of him. He really did not need this surprise visit from Zeus.

And I mean he _really_ didn't need this surprise visit from him.

"I expected you to protect him, Lei Gong! And what did you do? You let him get possessed by a demon, no less one of the most powerful! I can't believe that you let this!" His beard was flung around as he yelled at the gods across the table from him. "I cannot believe this!" He got up and started pacing.

Tian-Mu sat at the table quietly, eyes closed, gently sipping her tea. She shook her head at the raging god across the table from her. Moving her eyes to her husband beside her, she saw that he was asleep.

She sighed again. "Zeus." He stopped his pacing. "Perhaps we should discuss this tomorrow. Lei Gong is exhausted from performing the binding spell on Raijinken; I don't believe that he will be able to last through a long meeting."

"If _he_ had looked after _my_ child like _I_ had wanted him too, _he _wouldn't be so tired would he? This could have gone like any other visit _if he_ had looked over my son!"

"Now look here Zeus!" She stood up from the low table, long robes flowing around her. "We wouldn't even be in this situation if you had taken your child home with you in the first place. But you couldn't do that because you were too afraid of your wife and what she would do to be even half the father that Lei Gong has been to your own son."

Zeus was flustered. "But I…"

"No Zeus. You know your accusations were directed at the wrong person." Her voice softened. "I do not know exactly what is going through your mind right now, Zeus, but I get the feeling that you should take a break until tomorrow. Just let your mind wander where it is most comfortable, and relax your body and soul."

Zeus was dumbstruck, surprised that the usually stoic goddess had just yelled at him. His hands were down by his sides as he looked down at the floor, eyes blank.

She nodded to the servants in the corner, motioning for them to come pick up Lei Gong and carry them to their quarters. She followed them out of the door.

She stopped suddenly. "Rai? I didn't know you were awake…"

_Lei Gong's Palace, Raijinken's room. Some time before the meeting._

Raijinken slowly sat up, clutching his head.

"Ugh. What happened?"

Wait…

That wasn't his voice.

He looked around trying to find the where the voice came from.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

There was the voice again, but where was it coming from? As far as he could se, there was no one else in the room with him.

So who _was_ the voice coming from? He looked around again, missing his hair as it swung for a brief second across his vision.

He moved from the futon into a standing position. He stumbled, his still unused to itself. He felt a draft, notifying him that he was naked. He didn't remember undressing himself. He stood up again, noticing that everything seemed…smaller than he could remember.

He started walking, stumbling again, to the doorway in the room.

He opened it. "Hello? Is anyone there." The voice was still there, but he saw no one. He jerked his head back and forth looking for something that might give this person away. This time though…

He caught sight of his hair.

"What in the…?"

He ran over to the mirror, coming to a halt when he saw himself.

"What…what happened to me?!"

His eyes had taken on a purple-ish coloring, and his hair, as he had noticed had become a pure white. And…

He had _grown_.

He looked to be about the age of a mortal 18 year old. His musculature had also improved. Gone were the days of the childish fat that he had as a child. He was now tall and lean, muscles clearly defined in this new body of his. It felt…odd, but strangely familiar as his hands were traveling along his new body, finding the contours and nuances interesting. His hands kept traveling downwards, noticing something else had definitely…_grown_…in his transformation. He also noticed that the bag under his penis had grown much bigger and hung very low.

He grasped his penis, noticing how _good_ that it felt. He slowly started to stroke himself, staring at it in wonder as it suddenly became harder and longer in response to his ministrations. He started to stroke himself faster as a feeling of pleasure came over his body, his knees buckling a bit. He moved his left hand down to the sack under his penis, fondling it as the feelings became almost overpowering to him.

A gasp erupted from his mouth as a white substance came from the head of his shaft. It shot out eight times, arcing over the mirror onto the wall behind it, bringing with it ripples of pleasure flowing throughout his body as he continued stroking himself. He stumbled back onto his bed, gasping and twitching as the aftershocks rolled through him.

He gasped out. "What…was…that?"

"That, my friend, seemed to be your first orgasm."

If Rai hadn't been dark skinned, his blush would have made him look like an apple. He quickly pulled the blanket over himself, hiding his now flaccid dignity. He looked at the man in the doorway, confused as to who he was because he could not see his face under the straw hat he was wearing.

"Who are you?"

"Awww, no one has ever told you about me. That's a shame. Well, my boy…" He took off his hat. White hair spilled over his shoulders. "I'm Raiden, Japanese god of thunder."

_Mt. Olympus, Hera's chambers_

The black sphere withdrew his tendril from the goddess, leaving her unconscious on the floor.

Its voice reverberated off of the wall. _"Ahhh, yes. Your anger tastes so good. I believe you were a great way to announce my return into the mortal realm, daughter."_ It shot off through the wall.

Hermes came around the corner, afraid of what he had just heard.

_(Daughter? Return?) _

_(Oh no…)_

_(It can't be…)_

_(Cronos?)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Lei Gong's Palace, Raijinken's quarters_

"Raiden?"

"That's right. And you know what? I already like you." He started walking towards him. "New body…" He stopped right in front of him and looked down at his crotch area. "And you already know how to use it. Heh."

Rai blushed again, his face darkening. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you."

Raijinken was puzzled. "Help me? With what?"

Raiden's face lost its joviality. "No one has told you yet?"

"No one has come into the room since I have awakened."

Raiden sighed. "I was really hoping that I was not going to have to be the one that had to tell you this." He sat down in front of him. "Rai…you have been possessed by a demon."

Silence…

Raiden was concerned about this reaction. He would have expected yelling, or some other emotion that had to go with anger and denial.

He didn't expect laughter, however.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" He paused to catch his breath. "What…are…you talking about Raiden? Demon? Impossible! I mean, I know that there was a demon where Zhenzi and I were, but Fei-Lian must have vanquished it."

Silence…

"…right?"

Raiden sighed heavily. "Raijinken, I am not kidding. Your are possessed by a demon. Or rather, the demon is sealed inside of you."

"THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE!" Rai shot up from the futon, sheets forgotten as he stood naked, gesturing at Raiden. "That is beyond impossible! I would know if I was possessed, or, as you say, 'sealing' a demon." He started to pace around.

Raiden watched him for a moment. He smiled softly. "Then explain the growth spurt."

He stopped, before turning back to the god. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, having nothing to say.

Raiden reached into his right sleeve. Searching for a moment, he pulled out a mirror.

"Come here."

Rai moved forward slowly, wary of the shiny object. He stopped. "How did you have that in your sleeve without me noticing it?"

"Don't ask questions, just accept it. Now come here."

He stopped when he was in front of the elder god. He reached down and grasped the mirror, bringing it up to eye level. Nothing happened.

"Okay, I look good. What exactly is this supposed to do?"

"Patience is a virtue."

Silence…

Rai was about to ask another question when he noticed that a ripple had started its way across the glass.

He looked at the mirror quizzically as the surface became water like. He could still see himself, but behind him stood…

The Chimera.

Rai quickly dropped the mirror, which Raiden caught. "Hey! I happen to like this thing…"

His eyes were empty, void of emotion. "Why…? Why did this happen to me? How?

"Well, perhaps I can answer that." Raiden stood up and went over to Raijinken's closet. Opening it, he started to rifle through the robes. "You do know that you were born from Zeus right?"

Rai looked to the closet. "Of course I do."

"Do you know who the other parent was?"

He thought for a moment. "No. I do not."

"Well, your other parent was a panther. That explains how you got the ability to turn into one."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"The question is: Do you know where HE is now."

"He?"

"You should know how your father is by now. Even I wouldn't do some of the stuff that he has, and I'm pretty damn bad myself."

Rai's eyes grew bigger at the use of profanity from the god's mouth, but he decided not to question it.

"I also do not know where the panther is myself. I do know that he is immortal though. Now at least. Zeus gave him some ambrosia a few years back, although he disappeared almost immediately afterwards." He stomped his foot. "Ah! You really don't have anything to fit you in here, do you. You would think that with how efficient Lei-Gong usually is, he would have gotten someone to give you new clothes. But I guess he is sort of tired after the binding ceremony."

"Binding…ceremony?"

"Don't worry about it." He came out of the closet. "Well, looks like there is nothing in there for you…so lets try this!"

He reached into his sleeve, (the left one this time), and pulled out a blue shirt, followed by a pair of white pants.

"Where do you pull these things from?!"

"Don't ask questions, just put it on."

He took the clothes, looking Raiden in his white eyes. "Would you mind stepping out of the room?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" His eyes raked down Rai's body. "You look good enough to eat. Someone might come in here and take advantage of you while your back is turned…then again, I might do the same thing."

Rai's eyes narrowed. "I can take care of myself, thank you." He started to push the god out of the room.

"Awww! Come on!" He pushed him out the door." Just a…!" He slammed the door in his face.

Rai shook his head, and started to put the clothes on. (Perverted old god.) But even the thought of getting undressed for the god made the pants feel a little bit tighter. He blushed.

He got dressed, and went to the door, opening it.

He didn't expect Raiden to fall onto the floor as he opened it though.

Raiden looked up scratching the back of his head. "Eh he he…"

Raijinken rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

They walked out of the room towards the meeting room. Before they got there, they saw Lei-Gong being carried out by two of his servants, followed by Tian-Mu.

"Rai, I didn't know you were awake…"

_Mount Olympus_

Hermes ran through the hallways, desperately trying to find someone.

(Where is a god when you need one?!)

He came to a fork in the hallway. Looking both ways, he decided to take the left route.

He kept running, hoping that at least one person was in the building. A sound came from the door to his left.

He stopped. (What was that?)

He backtracked to the doorway, seeing it closed.

(Whose room was this again?)

He got closer to the doorway, hearing the sounds become a sort of low groaning sound. He blushed a bit.

(I hope that nothing…inappropriate is going on.)

He slowly opened the door, a draft coming from inside, making his short toga ride up a bit. He hastily pushed it back down before opening the door.

The groaning stopped almost instantly as he stepped into the large room. The room was dark, almost midnight, as he looked for the sounds origin.

He kept looking, deciding after a moment that there was nothing in the room. When he turned around…

He came in contact with a man's chest.

"Gah!"

He stumbled, expecting himself to fall. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. It never did. He opened them again.

A strong arm was around his middle, keeping him in place.

"Now, now Hermes. What exactly were you doing in my room?"

Hermes' eyes opened wider. (Oh no…not him!)

"Aries…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Lei-Gong's Palace, Meeting Room_

"Rai, I didn't know you were awake. How are you feeling?" She must not have seen Raiden.

A smile came across Rai's face. "I am doing fine Tian. Feeling a little off balance, but fine nonetheless." He gestured towards Raiden. "I'm sure you know Raiden."

She looked up, finally noticing the other god. He smiled and waved. "Hello Tian-Mu! Good to see you again!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Her voice was low. "Raiden. Why are you here?"

"Uhhh." He gestured to Rai. "Well…I'm actually here to help him."

"And why would you want to help him. Usually you don't care about anyone but yourself. Or you are usually trying to get into someone pants." Her eyes narrowed into slits, small sparks gathering in her palm.

She wasn't known as the goddess of lighting for nothing.

"Are you trying to do something inappropriate with this child Raiden?" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Raiden held up his hands. "No! No, see I have no need for that. I just merely came to help the child get control of his new powers. Or power since he lost the air power."

This was news to Rai. His head whipped around to face the thunder god. "What do you mean 'lost the air power'?"

Raiden looked at him, disbelief written across his face. "You mean you can't tell that it's gone? You are just too thick headed."

Tian-Mu interjected. "Rai, when the chimera was sealed inside of you, your body had to make room for all of the extra power it was getting. Getting rid of the air power had to be done so that your body wouldn't overdo itself."

Raijinken's shoulders slumped. "Do you…do you know where it is now?"

Both of them shook their heads. "It shot into the sky after it emerged from your body, to find someone else that is worthy of its power. It will take sometime for us to find out who, or what, it went to."

Rai sighed heavily, arms falling limply to his sides. "Alright. I shall wait for that time to come then." He looked to Tian-Mu. "I believe that my father is in there?" She nodded. "May I go see him?" She nodded again.

He started walking into the room again.

"You know Rai…" Raiden started. "For some one who, in the past day, has been: Possessed by a demon, had said demon sealed inside you, grew in age and height, and lost some of your power, you seem to be taking this extremely well. I expected you to start randomly blowing things up by now. That's what most gods, including me, would do."

Rai stopped. He turned so that the right side of his face was facing Raiden. "Well…it seems like I'm not like most gods anymore, am I?" He snapped, before continuing his way into the room.

Raiden's eyes were bulging at Rai's proclamation, before going back to there normal state.

(I'm beginning to love this kid.) He smiled at Tian-Mu before following the godling.

She shook her head before running after the servants and her husband.

_Mt. Olympus, Aries' chambers_

Aries moved his other hand to hold Hermes' head. What were you looking for in here, beautiful one?" A small smile was playing on his strong face as Hermes blushed . "Were you looking for me?"

"Ac-actually yes I w-was A-Aries." He stuttered. He cleared his throat. "Aries we…"

Aries put a finger on Hermes' lips, silencing him. "Shhh. Come here."

Hermes was too stunned to do anything else but follow him. Aries led Hermes to his bed, gently pushing him onto it.

"Aries, we really don't have time for this."

"Shhh, yes we do. Whatever you have to tell me I'm sure it can wait."

(I don't know for how long it will wait.)

Aries leaned in, gently pressing his lips to the other god.

Hermes' eyes widened. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't _this_.

"Aries, what are…"

"No more talking, beautiful one."

Aries stood up, taking off his toga. He was naked underneath, and Hermes' blush became stronger as Aries' muscular form came into view.

Massive chest muscles, ripped abdominals, and a large, _very large_, penis.

Hermes' was looking directly at it. "Oh…my…goodness."

A huge smile came across Aries face as he flexed for the younger god. "Do you like what you see?" Hermes nodded. "Good. Now, I don't like to be the only naked one here. Do you want to take your toga off, or do you want me to?"

It took Hermes a moment to find his voice. "Y-you can do what you want."

The god of war laid down on the bed, stretching himself out upon the bed sheet, his red hair flowing around him. "I would much rather you strip for me."

Hermes blushed again before nodding and standing up. He stood directly in front of Aries before he started to take his off clothes, kicking his flying shoes off first.

"Ah ah ahh." Hermes paused. "Slower."

Hermes removed the toga slower, seeing that Aries' penis was started to thicken considerably. He threw the cloth to a corner of the room.

Aries had to catch his breath. Hermes' hairless, yet adult, body was…beyond words. His penis was immaculate, medium sized, nestled in the downy bush of blond pubic hair. He was just…perfect.

Aries held out a hand to him, which he took. He was pulled to the bigger god, the others hands trailed along his body, savoring each contour as the messenger writhed in his arms. He got to the others penis and stroked it, making it come alive in his hand.

"So beautiful."

Hermes started moaning in his lap. Writhing, jerking, and humping his hand.

Aries rolled them over so that Hermes was on his back and Aries was on top of him. He leaned down, capturing the other's lips with his. The kiss seemed to go on forever.

Aries withdrew. "I believe that it is time we did something else."

He leaned down to Hermes' groin, looking at the others lust filled eyes the entire time. He smiled before taking the other's penis into his warm mouth, it hardening in an instant. Hermes' back arched off of the bed as he entered the warm mouth. Aries immediately started to bob on the medium sized penis, bringing Hermes to new heights of pleasure. He reached down and started to stroke himself as he did this, moaning around Hermes' penis. Hermes' gasping and moaning started to pick up speed. When Aries saw this, he quickly withdrew.

Hermes made a whimpering noise, which Aries had to restrain himself from ravishing the younger god.

"Don't worry. I have something that be a lot…better…for the both of us." He reached over to the drawer beside the bed, pulling out a bottle of oil.

He poured the oil over his pointer and middle fingers. Grabbing Hermes' legs, he hoisted them off of the sheet, showing off his beautiful behind. Aries pried the two globes apart, revealing the hidden treasure within them.

"Aries…" Hermes breathed.

Aries reached down with his oiled fingers, putting them at the entrance before him. "It will be fine. Just relax." He pushed, slipping both of his big fingers into the other god. Hermes groaned as he was speared on them, his erection softening slightly.

Aries sunk his fingers into Hermes' entrance, slowly as to let him get used to the sensation. Hermes groaned, again, and screamed when Aries hit a spot inside him, his erection coming back full force.

He started thrusting his fingers after he heard him, hitting that spot on every stroke. He stopped suddenly, adding more oil to another finger before entering it beside the other two, stretching him even further. He slowly moved them before speeding up again.

He smiled at the younger god. "I believe that you are ready for me."

He withdrew his fingers, slathering his length in oil.

He positioned him self at Hermes' entrance, looking him in the eye, he asked. "Are you ready?"

Hermes only nodded, and let out a low groan as Aries' head entered him.

"You alright?"

He nodded again. "Just give me a moment." Two minutes passed, before Hermes gave the nod for Aries to proceed.

He pushed, bringing his groin together with the messenger. They both groaned as Aries hilted himself inside the warm orifice. He paused, letting Hermes get used to his girth.

He sat, looking at the face of the god below him. Short blond hair framed his face, making his already perfect face almost unearthly. Lithe body, perfect for his title, was just as perfect as his, all the way down to his feet.

He was perfect.

Aries withdrew slightly, thrusting shortly until Hermes' face started to loose its tension. He withdrew further, until half of his length was still inside him. Making each stroke longer and longer until he was pulling back to the head.

He turned them over so that Hermes was on top, riding him. He lifted the other gods hips, drawing him off of him, until he let go, letting the other god drop down to meet him, making Hermes groan.

Aries' orbs drew up beneath, signaling that he was about to release himself. He held back though, wanting Hermes to come with him. He reached up, grabbing Hermes' penis length in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Hermes' groans started to get louder and louder. Aries silenced him by leaning up, pressing their lips together. A muffled scream emerged from their lips as they released; Hermes on their chests, Aries deep inside his lover.

They released each other, catching their breath. They fell side by side, Aries shrinking, but still impressive length, slipping out of the younger god as Hermes fell beside him, breathing heavily.

Aries wrapped an arm around him. Leaning over, he nuzzled the other gods neck. "I love you, Hermes." His words were muffled, but Hermes still heard him. "Will you stay with me?"

Silence…

"No, Aries. I will not."

Aries withdrew as if he had burned him. "What?! Why not?"

"Aries, I came in here to tell you something very important, not to sleep with you." He got off of the bed, searching for his clothes. "Something _very_ important."

"What were you going to say then? I promise I will listen."

"Of course you will. _Now_…after you have gotten what you wanted."

"But Hermes…"

"Don't, Aries. Just…don't."

It was silent as he pulled on his clothes.

He was about to walk out of the room when Aries called out to him. "Do I even have a chance to be with you?"

Hermes sighed, looking back at the other god. He did have to admit, he was attracted to him, at least.

Walking back to the bed he leaned down to whisper in the other's ear. "You do, Aries. You'll just have to work for my heart to be yours." He leaned further, and kissed Aries' check, surprising him. He swiftly left the room, leaving a smiling Aries in his wake.

When he was halfway down the hallway, he realized that he hadn't told Aries about Cronos' return. But…he couldn't go back for fear that it may be a long time before he left again.

He just couldn't…

He set off at a faster pace to find another that could help.

_Somewhere in England_

_(Soon my children…I shall return to take your lives as you took mine.)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Rainforest in Brazil_

Translated from native language

The bluish-clear ball of power flew above the trees before dipping below them. It flew to the center of a small village.

A man saw it first. What is this? He tried to touch the orb, but a strong wind prevented him from doing this.

His eyes widened. "Elder! Elder! Come quick, come quick!" He ran towards the biggest hut in the center of the village.

An old man stepped through the archway that was his doorway. The women and children of the village soon filed out of their homes as he passed them. Stepping over to the energy ball, he moved to touch it.

It sent out a gust of wind so hard that it pushed him back into the man behind him. Everyone gasped, afraid that their frail elder had hurt himself. He motioned them away, standing with a slight tremble.

His voice, unlike his body, was very strong. "This power is a gift from the gods!"

A collective gasp was heard from the crowd, and voices started to rise in an excited murmur.

He held up his hand for silence. "One by one, each of you, starting with the children…"

The wind picked up again, halting the elders proclamation. It floated over their heads, each of them looking at it with a mixture of wonder and fear.

It stopped over the head of a small boy. "Me?"

It dropped down, merging into his body. His eyes started to glow a brilliant white, stark contrast to his dark brown skin and black hair. His body itself seemed to hold an inner light, and the light grew until it was too bright to bear. Everyone looked away as the light grew to blinding intensity.

When they turned back, a boy was no longer there. A young teenager stood in his place.

He looked down at his hands, amazed with his new body. They gasped as he looked up, his eyes the most amazing shade of blue.

His voice was deep as he spoke. "The boy you once knew is gone."

He smiled, holding out his hand to them. "I am Zephyr, the wind god."

_China_

Across the world, Raijinken shivered. "Well…that was odd."

Raiden looked at him. "Hmm? What was that?"

Rai shook his head. "Never mind. Come on."

"Oh. Such a bossy thing aren't you?"

Rai didn't dignify that with an answer.

Zeus was looking out of the window as they walked into the room.

He turned around, toga sweeping the floor, expecting only to see his son. His eyes widened when he saw the other thunder god.

"Raiden…"

"Hi Zeus! How has it been since I last saw you?"

Rai's eyes widened at the familiarity between the two gods. "You two know each other?"

Raiden smiled. "Why yes, yes we do. We had a…thing…about a 100 years back. 2nd best bout of sex I've ever had in my life. You know, after my husband."

"Husband?" Both of the other pairs of widened.

"Yes, husband. Oh don't look so surprised, I had to settle down sometime. You remember Fujin, Zeus?"

Zeus remembered a white-haired god with a ponytail. Usually wearing a vest, strong, muscled arms. Baggy pants that were strapped at the ankle. Eyes as white as the purest ivory. The god himself was a walking orgasm.

He nodded, trance-like. Raiden smiled.

"I really don't know what he sees in me, but I guess after someone basically follows you, does anything for you, and waits on you hand and foot for 50 years, you either tell them to get a life, or you marry them. I guess I just grew on him."

He looked back to the smaller god, scratching the back of his head. "Your father is honestly a sex machine kid, and is very good at what he does." His smile became wider. "And from what I saw earlier, it seems like you are already well on your way to being just like him. Hehe-oof!"

Rai had punched him in the stomach, making him double over in pain. "Ass."

He turned back to the other god, smiling. "Hello father. How are you today?"

Zeus looked at him, astonished at his son. "Raijinken…" He fell to his knees, head bowed. "I am so sorry."

The joviality on Rai's face disappeared. "For what?"

"For letting this happen to you. If I had only taken you with me all those years ago…I know I could have prevented this."

Rai shook his head. "Father…you didn't, just get over it." He made a hand motion, as if swatting an insect away.

Zeus looked up, shocked at his son's tone of voice.

"Some things are just meant to happen, father." His eyes were closed as he said this. "And I believe that this was supposed to happen to me for some reason. But do not beat yourself up over this, there was nothing you could do to stop it. You know what the mortals say: 'What's done is done'."

His eyes opened. Seeing his father's melancholy expression, they softened. He scratched the back of his head. "Ah well." He looked back to Raiden, noticing that he was being unusually quiet. "Raiden?"

"Hmm?" He snapped back to attention, eyes focusing on the younger god.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh no." He shook his head. "Listen, there is something I wanted to ask you two something."

"Yes?"

"What is it?" Zeus' voice was hollow, but there was a strength behind it.

"Zeus, would it be alright if Raijinken came to train with me?"

That shocked them.

"Well Raiden…the decision would not be for me to decide. Raijinken is a man now, he should be allowed to make his own choices."

Rai was silent.

"Rai?" Raiden called out.

He looked over to him. "If I go, will I be able to come back?"

"You will, but only after you've gotten better control of your powers."

He was silent, before giving his answer. "I believe that I have no choice, do I?" He smirked. "Fine Raiden, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready."

Rai nodded, turning back to his father. "Well, I guess this is goodbye…for now at least."

Zeus smiled. "I believe this is."

He came over to his son, but Rai merely reached out his hand. Zeus looked at it quizzically.

"Now father, this doesn't mean I still don't love you, cause believe me I do. It's just…I do not really want to touched."

Zeus nodded and held out his hand, a sad smile on his face. "I understand. Things must be a little…awkward for you at the moment." They shook hands.

Zeus looked out of the doorway. "I believe that I have been away from home for too long. Heh." He shook his head. "And knowing Aries, he's probably started another war by now."

Raiden laughed. "Well, if you need us, you now where to find us."

Zeus nodded, and walking onto the palace grounds, disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Rai stood there, looking at the spot of where his father once stood. Turning around, he walked past the other god. "Well then Raiden…shall we get my things and leave?"

"Yes I believe we shall." He threw an arm over the young god's shoulders. "Oh Rai, I can't wait to start your training. Learning how to control your power, animal transformation, sleeve tricks…" He leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Maybe even teach you some tricks in bed. A-heh heh-oof!"

Rai elbowed him in the stomach, quickly walking away from the doubled over god while murmuring "Perverted old god. Perverted, perverted old god."

Raiden slowly walked after him, a pained smile on his face. "I _really_ like this kid."

_Mt. Olympus, hallways_

Hermes ran through the arced hallways, stopping only momentarily when he thought he heard someone.

He kept running. (I mean seriously, where is a god when you need one?)

The smell of ozone hit his nose, making him stop. He looked to his right, seeing Zeus staring back at him.

"Ah, hello Hermes. What have…"

"No time, sir." He looked at him seriously. "Something very bad has happened."

Zeus had never seen him look so serious. "What is it?"

"Your wife has been doing something the pass few days from a spell book." They were walking, him trailing Zeus. "To day, while you were visiting your son, she tried one of them. The result was a lot worse than what she could have expected. _A lot_ worse."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "What happened." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"I believe that she somehow brought back your father."

He slammed into the back of the other god, barely catching himself from falling.

Zeus turned around sharply, staring at the other with harsh eyes. "Gather all of the gods and gather them in the meeting room. We have plans of war to discuss."

Hermes nodded, shooting off in a streak of white.

Zeus shook his head, walking swiftly to the meeting room. (Damn it Hera…what have you done?)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Lei-Gong's Palace, Royal Sleeping Chambers_

Tian-Mu knelt beside her sleeping husband as the servants set him down, him barely shifting as they did. She sighed, looking at him.

(Oh, Lei-Gong…what has happened? So many things have gone wrong in the past day. Raijinken has been put in danger, by one of the most powerful demons no less. He has been possessed, lost half of his power, yet he has gained new ones, not to mention having that thing sealed inside of him.) Her mouth curled into a sneer. (Now we have another problem: Raiden. He appears to have come here to 'help' the child. I know it may be unfair to make assumptions, but I do not trust him. You remember what he tried to do us…) She sighed. (It doesn't matter anymore, since we are still together after all of this time.) She reached over, stroking his long, black hair out of his face.

He turned towards her familiar touch, exhaling deeply as his body relaxed. She smiled, but it turned into a frown after a while. (But… why does it feel that something drastic is about to happen to the world?)

_Cairo, Egypt_

The black orb withdrew its tendril from the dried husk of the beggar.

_(Ahhh. Such anger. So sad angry that the pharaoh publicly humiliated you in front of his entire kingdom. Ha! If I could I would tell him good show, he made your anger so exquisite.)_

It floated away, invisible against the night sky, leaving the body to be taken care of by someone else.

_(I am so close to regaining my form, children. And you are so close to losing yours.)_

_Lei Gong's Palace, Raijinken's Room_

Rai slid the door to his closet open, pulling out wicker basket with a top, he started piling some of his most precious possessions into it.

(Element scroll from Master Fei-Lian. Comb from Tian-Mu. Story scroll from Lei-Gong.) He silently placed each of the objects into the bag. He reached over, picking up a piece of manuscript with a picture on it. He smiled, seeing it was a picture of himself and Lei-Gong that the godling had drawn. Slowly, he rolled the scroll up placing it securely in a corner of the sack.

Rai stood up, and started browsing through his wardrobe.

Of course, nothing would fit him…

"Ummm…Raiden?"

"Yes?"

He jumped, not expecting to hear the god right behind him. Lightning rolled down his back, scorching his clothes. He turned around.

"And this is why you need to get control of your powers. I mean; what would happen if something in public and they just burnt your clothes off, huh? You would look beyond embarrassed and I'd probably be laughing my ass off in a corner somewhere…" Rai glowered at him. "What?"

"Don't do that." He gestured to the wardrobe. "I believe that I will have to acquire some new clothes, will I not?" He arched an eyebrow.

Raiden smiled, showing his perfect teeth. "Don't worry about it. I believe that Fujin has some clothes that will fit you until we get you some of your own.

Raiden looked thoughtful, thinking about a certain…outfit…that he had bought for the other god. All that silk in all the right places. He pictured it on Rai.

And his nose started to bleed…

Rai noticed. "Raiden, your nose is bleeding…"

He swiftly turned away, blushing furiously, wiping the blood off with his sleeve. "Doesn't matter. We'll deal with the clothes situation later. I believe that we should get going though, Fujin is probably angry enough at me already, being out for as long as I have been. And he is scary as all hell when he is angry."

Rai sighed, picking up his bag. "Fine. Can I at least say goodbye to the others?"

"Of course." Raiden said, as they walked out of the room.

_Royal Chambers_

Lei-gong slowly stirred, alerting his wife.

"Ah, you're awake."

He shook his head, clearing it. "Yes." He looked at her. "What happened? Last thing I remember, Zeus was whining about something…"

"He was, but I believe he has left the kingdom. Also, someone else has come here. One of the Japanese gods."

Lei raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Which one?"

"Guess."

"For some reason, I want to guess Raiden."

"You would be correct, although I really wish you were not."

"Still hate him, I'm guessing."

She got up, and moved over to the window. "I still don't understand how you…_forgave_ him after he tried to steal you away from me. And he almost _succeeded_."

"Forgive and forget, Tian. He did that over a hundred years ago. Even for an immortal, that is a long time to hold a grudge."

"Hmph."

Lei Gong rolled his eyes. (Nothing like a woman scorned.)

"Um…hi."

They looked over to the doorway, seeing Rai and Raiden waving at them.

"Hello Rai. Raiden, it's been awhile."

"Why yes it has. And I must say that you have never looked better." He smiled, flirtingly.

Lei blushed. "Yes. Well, so do you-"

"That's enough." Tian-Mu shouted. "You shall not try to steal my husband again while in my domain, Raiden."

"What about outside of it?" He dived behind Rai as she shot a bolt of lightning him. She started to make her way over to him, stopping as Lei-Gong held up hand.

"No Tian. It's not worth it." He looked over at Rai. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, a little strange, but fine. Listen, I have something to tell you two." He inhaled. "I am extremely grateful to you for taking me in for all this time, I believe that I must leave."

This surprised them. "But…why?" Tian started. "There is no reason for you to leave."

"Yes there is. I really cannot control my powers at the moment, and I am going to need a lot of training in order to do that."

"And that's what I'm here for!"

"Raiden. Was this your doing?" She accused.

"Eh. More or less. I just believe that with Lei-Zhenzi, Fei-Lian won't be able to dedicate the time that the boy needs to help him. Therefore, I shall take him off your hands." He noticed that Lei-Gong was going to say something. "No, Lei. You cannot train him. You have to many problems with the mortals to worry about him."

"But…"

"No."

"How dare…"

"No."

"What about…"

_"No."_

"Fine."

Rai felt a tugging on his arm. Looking down…

He saw Lei-Zhenzi glaring at him.

"Why are you leaving, Rai?"

"I have to. I don't want anything to happen to you if I stay here."

The glare turned into a frown. "But…I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me." He was almost in tears now.

Rai looked at Raiden, silently telling him to go into the room. Raiden simply raised an eyebrow, and walked in, sliding the door closed after him.

"Look, Lei…" He stooped down to the other's height. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I really don't want to hurt you, but something might happen, and I might. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did something like that."

"I-I'll be fine Rai." Tears were streaming down his face. "I just want to go with you."

"No, Lei. I wish you could, but you have o stay here and take care of your parents. You know how they can be sometimes, so they will need your help."

"But…"

"No buts Lei. I promise that I will come back to see you when I can, alright."

The little god nodded, wiping away his tears. "Okay. I'll stay."

Rai smiled, reaching up and ruffled Lei's short hair. "I'll be fine Lei, don't worry. Alright?"

Lei nodded, smiling slightly. "Alright." He ran forward, encircling his arms around Rai's neck. "I-I love you Rai."

Rai returned the embrace. "I love you too Lei."

Rai was surprised as the godling reared back, gripped his face, and placed a kiss on lips. Before dashing away around a corner.

He blushed, brushing his fingers across lips.

"WELL! That was interesting."

"Raiden?"

"Yes?"

"Shut. Up."

Raiden smiled. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." He stood up. "I want to say goodbye to them first."

"Go ahead. Don't take too long though; we have to get going soon."

Rai nodded, walking past him into the room. He smiled at the two gods standing in front of him.

"Lei-Gong. Tian-Mu." He bowed low in a sign of respect. "It has been a great honor staying here with you. You opened your arms to me as a helpless child, when you could have easily denied my father, and for that I shall be forever in your debt."

Tian-Mu walked over to him, bringing him up to eye level. Tears were in her eyes. "Rai…we have come to love you like you were our own child in the short time that when have known you. Remember that we will always love you." She brought him into an embrace. "And don't let Raiden do anything to you, okay? I'll rip his sack off if she does."

Rai giggled as she let go, and looked over towards Lei-Gong. He reached out his hand, which the other god did.

"Be good Rai, and don't forget to visit every now and then."

"Of course."

He let go. Stepping back, he gave them one last look before leaving the room. Raiden was leaning on the wall.

"Ready?"

Rai grabbed his things "Let's go."

Raiden grabbed his arms, and they disappeared in a flash of lightning.

End of Act One

Just so everyone knows what Raijinken looks like, think of Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts II, except younger and a little less bulky. Hey, I can't help it...Xemnas is hot! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Near_ _Mt. Fuji, Japan_

The two gods cloud hopped their way to Raiden's home at the peak of Mt. Fuji, clothes billowing in the wind as neither of them broke a sweat.

Rai spoke up for the first time since they had left the castle. "So…what exactly is my training going to consist of?"

"Oh you know; the usual. Weapons, hand to hand, power control, strength, demon fighting. Maybe even drop a few boulders on you!"

Rai almost missed the next cloud. "What was that last one?"

"Strength."

He groaned. "I don't think I'm going to like this training."

Raiden's smiled beamed as he slapped the younger god, almost making him fall. "You're not supposed to like training. It is, after all, boring as Hades!"

"But I've never even fought a demon before…"

"That's why you're with me, kid. But don't think about that now, we're almost at the house."

The so called 'house' was actually a castle, hidden from mortal eyes by a spell that Raiden had made when he first built it. Beautifully crafted it was a mixture of many vibrant colors; blues, reds, purples, greens, and yellows seemed to flow together so well that it seemed like the building was alive. They could see someone standing on one of the walls surrounding the building as they neared it. And he looked angry…

_Very_ angry.

Rai heard a sound from the Raiden.

Question…How come it sounded vaguely like an 'uh-oh'?

A strong voice came from the person on the wall. "RAIDEN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He thrust his hand at them, sending a wave of air towards the two floating gods.

Rai, thanks to his cat-like reflexes, was quick enough to dive out of the way.

Raiden, however, wasn't so lucky and he was hit headfirst, forced off of the cloud he was floating on. "Gah!"

His hat flew off his head as he plummeted to the ground, flying up into the air. When Rai looked over the edge of the cloud he was on, he didn't see any crater in the ground below him…

Or Raiden for that matter.

"And who, pray tell, are you?"

Rai jumped to the next cloud, surprised, not expecting the man to appear next to him. "I-I…" He coughed, clearly intimidated by the fiery fury in the other god's eyes. He cleared his throat. "I'm Raijinken. Are you Fujin?"

He raised an eyebrow, nodding slightly. "Zeus' son?" Rai nodded, moving back as the other god shifted nearer to him. Fujin smirked. "You know, I expected you to be a lot younger." His gaze hardened. "You're not him…liar!"

Rai could see a distortion of air forming in Fujin's right hand, so he braced himself for a possible attack.

"Come on now, Fuji, leave the kid alone. He's supposed to be here for training, not getting attacked. Well, I guess they sort of go hand-in-hand though…"

Rai looked behind him, seeing Raiden rambling on as he floated in midair, seeming as if he did not just get blasted out of the sky. He glanced upward, seeing Raiden's hat slowly floating down to somehow land up right on his head.

(Oh. He's good.)

"Raiden. What are doing with this child." It was more of a statement than a question, and Fujin hadn't yet dissipated the wind in his palm. Rai gently moved out of the line of fire between the two gods.

"Hmm? Oh. I brought him here for training. And believe me, he needs it."

"Why?"

"He has a demon sealed inside him."

In the next 30 seconds, many things happened. Fujin let out a yell, throwing his gathered wind sphere at Rai, Raiden tried to help him…but was too slow, and Rai shielded himself; somehow throwing a lightning shield in front of him.

Such a pleasant way to start things off, isn't it?

"Raiden, why would you bring such an…_abomination_…to our home? Let alone to _train_ him? What is wrong with you? Do we have to take you to get your head examine by a healer?"

Fujin continued his rant, Raiden trying in vain to get him to calm down and listen to him.

Rai got tired of this _very _quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Well…

_That was pleasant._

"What? Child you have-" Fujin began.

"No! See you don't get it. In the past two days, I have had my whole life changed. I've been: possessed by a demon, had said demon sealed inside of me, and I've put under the apprenticeship of an obviously perverted god who will probably spy on me every time that I bathe. Do not start talking about things of which you know not, Fujin, it doesn't suit you." He jumped off of the cloud to the grounds of the castle below, a trail of lighting following him as he muttered about the stupidity of the elder gods as he went, leaving two very shocked gods behind him.

Raiden picked his jaw off of the floor. "Well…that was unexpected."

"Yes. Well…"

"Fujin…you do realize that you will have to go apologize to him."

Fujin looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I shall do no such thing." He straightened the arms of his sleeveless vest, wiping invisible dirt from them. "You were the one who brought him here without any kind of warning to me. If anything, _you_ should be apologizing to _me_."

Raiden looked at him, incredulity written across his face. He smirked before replying. "Oh I _should_? Alright then. I'm sorry, Fujin, for offering to help a child who is extremely confused and depressed about what has happened to him. I'm sorry, Fujin, for offering to train him to control his powers so that something doesn't go extremely wrong with them in the future. I'm sorry, Fujin, for actually trying to be a nice person for once."

He turned away, preparing to jump off of the cloud when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned around, only to be face to face with his husband.

Fujin sighed. "When you put it that way, I do seem to have been an ass to the boy."

"You have."

Fujin glared at him, before looking off to the side. "I believe that I should go apologize to him."

Raiden smiled, taking his hat off and throwing towards the direction of the floating castle. He grabbed the other by the waist, pulling them closer.

"You should." He kissed him lightly on the lips. "And even though you are an ass," He kissed him again, longer this time. "You're my ass."

Fujin smiled, grabbing Raiden's butt. "No, _this_ is your ass. I'm just your _piece_ of ass."

Raiden let out a brief 'ha' before diving in for the other's lips. Tongues battling, they fell onto the cloud, surprisingly not falling through. But hey…

Fujin is the _wind god_ after all.

"Mmm…Raiden…" Fujin started in between kisses. "We really…should…be getting…down there…now."

Sighing, Raiden broke the embrace and nodded. "I suppose we should. Rai is probably very angry at you though…"

Just then, an explosion came from the west corner of the castle.

"Yeah…that's probably him." He grabbed Fujin's hand, pulling him up. "Let's go." They jumped onto the castle grounds, running to prevent any further destruction of their home.

_Mt. Olympus, Meeting Room_

Zeus stood at the head of the table, looking at the assembled gods. They were murmuring to each other, having no idea what the general point of this emergency meeting was. The only ones who were silent were Zeus and Hermes, the two of them the only ones who knew what had happened.

Aries wasn't paying attention to the others, focusing all of his attention on the messenger sitting beside him, hand under the table, stroking the others leg. Hermes kept slapping it away, but it kept coming back, leaving him blushing above the table at the other gods bravado.

Zeus held his hand up for silence.

His voice boomed over his audience. "It has come to my attention that my wife, who as you can see is not here because she has been injured, has been trying to kill another of my children."

Murmurs of 'what else is new' came from the crowd. Zeus glared at them, causing them to go silent.

"However, this time something went horribly wrong. Instead of doing what she had planned, she summoned something…something I thought we had destroyed a long."

He paused.

"Cronos is back."

He sat down as the room erupted with shouts of disbelief.

_Amazon Rainforest_

Zephyr glided through the trees, watching out for anything that may have blocked his path. He was looking for something, but he didn't know exactly what. The power was guiding him.

He came to a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Looking around, he spotted a jaguar drinking from the water hole nearby.

The wind seemed to pick up behind him, slowly inching him closer to the big cat. He slowly walked over to it, making no sound so he would not scare it off, or possibly have defend himself if it attacked.

The jaguar stopped drinking, bringing it's head up to look at the god walking towards him. He didn't move.

Zephyr crept closer, his eyes glowing a bluish-white color. He crouched down next to the cat. Looking it in the eyes. Bringing a hand up, he put it on top of the jaguars head. They both started to glow, before the wind picked up the vegetation around them, blocking them from view. It formed a sphere around them, slivers of light breaking through where the plants were sparse.

It suddenly dissipated, plants flying through the air in all directions. In the center stood one figure, tail slowly waving behind him. He brought his hands up to his face.

Wait…

How come they looked like paws?

He scrambled over to the water, wanting to see his reflection.

What looked back at him made him jump back in surprise. He had seen himself, but it wasn't him.

He looked like a jaguar, but on two legs, spotted fur covering his entire body. Muscles covering his entire frame under it.

What had this power done to him?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Mt. Fuji, Raiden and Fujin's Castle, West Wing_

Raiden and Fujin quickly made their way over to the destroyed part of the palace, only to see Rai standing in the middle of the wall. Sparks were emanating from his back, scorching the ground around him.

Raiden looked around, admiring the destruction. "Impressive."

Fujin, however, wasn't so appreciative. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU BRAT?!"

Rai slowly turned around. Fujin took a step back, seeing that his eyes weren't the same as when they first met. They were almost…catlike, except they were purple.

His voice was low. "What do you mean 'What is wrong with me'? I'm not the one with the problem here, now am I?"

"You just destroyed an entire wall of the palace the _I_ live in! I demand that you clean this up."

Little bolts of lightning shook themselves free of Rai's fists. He was getting angry. "Why should I? You are the cause of this."

A tailwind picked up behind Fujin, causing Raiden's cape to fly over his head. He scrambled to throw it back over his shoulder, before deciding to just throw it off. It flew through the gaping entrance that was once a wall.

"Awww."

Fujin paid no attention to Raiden's depression. "You will rebuild this wall, Raijinken." His voice was low with barely controlled anger.

"But…my cape…awww."

"No, I will not." Rai threw a bolt of lightning at him. Fujin created a small whirlwind, paper and debris flying through the air, retaliating.

The attacks were going to meet…

"Alright, that's enough."

Or maybe not.

Raiden was standing in the middle of the lightning-maelstrom, a lightning shield erected around him.

"First," He looked at Fujin. "You will apologize to him." Fujin 'hmphed' and looked away.

Silence…

Fujin spoke, without turning back to either of them. "I apologize, Raijinken, for attacking you. It was…wrong…of me."

He swore he could hear the smugness in Rai's voice when he replied. "Apology accepted."

Raiden nodded. "Second," He turned and looked at Rai, who looked him directly in the eye. "Tomorrow, you will be rebuilding this wall."

Rai's eyes widened. "But…!"

A finger was shook at him. "Ah ah. You broke it, you fix it. Think of it as the beginning of your training."

Rai turned around, mumbling, and started to pick up one of the stones, almost immediately dropping it.

"Gah! These things are extremely heavy!"

"They sure are kid!" Raiden came over and slapped him on the back, nearly causing him to fall over. "And you can't even use your powers for help."

He jumped back as Rai growled at him. "This is going to take for ever."

"Probably, but I don't care as long as it gets done.." Raiden shrugged. "But it'll get your strength up." He turned and started walking further into the palace. "Now let's go, I'm starving."

They followed, with Rai saying things like: 'Drop a brick on his head.' Under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Damn.

_Mt. Olympus, Balcony_

_Hermes' P.O.V._

I sighed, admiring the light of the stars from my high vantage point on the mountain.

(It is extremely peaceful here.)

A shadow appeared behind me. I did not pay it any mind, however.

A deep voice spoke. "It is very peaceful here, is it not?"

I sighed. (It just had to be him, didn't it?)

It was a moment before I responded. "Yes, yes it is."

"Beautiful, if I do say so myself."

Somehow, I just knew that he was going to go there. Damn, him.

"Aries, what do you want?"

"You."

I felt my face warm. I am so glad he could not see it.

"Well you cannot have me."

"Oh? I can't?" His voice seemed much closer…

I turned around, coming directly in contact with his chest. Before I could fall back, however, his arms encircled my waist bringing me closer to him.

I struggled. "Aries…!"

"Shhh…"

He cupped my chin, bringing my face to look at his. He was smiling at me. He brought our faces together, and as his lips touched mine, I swore that I could see…something behind him. I did not get a good look at it, as my eyes almost instantly closed. A small moan escaped my lips as his tongue entered my mouth.

He tried to pick me up, perhaps to take me back to his room…

This is when I stopped.

"Aries. Stop." I hit his chest, hard enough for him to notice.

He pulled back, barely enough to still be touching my lips. "Why?"

"Just…Aries, please. I can't do this, not right now at least. With Cronos out there, about to cause some type of trouble, I just can't right now." I looked into his eyes, seeing a sad desperation there. I reached up to stroke the close hair on his chin. "I'm sorry, Aries."

I moved from between him and the ledge, walking slowly back inside.

I stopped. "Do know this, though: if I hadn't had stopped you then, there would have been no way I would have been able to stop you later."

I swore I heard his jaw drop as I continued to my room.

_Somewhere in the Himalayas_

(_I need a away to get my body back quickly. This is taking much too long.)_

Cronos was not pleased. Taking a mortal's emotions away has not been helping him as much as he thought it should have. These mortals were much too weak to sustain him, not to mention help him get his body back.

_(Perhaps I should take a different approach to this…)_

The black ball floated quickly to a valley in the center of the mountain range. He spotted a small hut nestled in it. Smoke was coming out of the chimney attached to it.

_(Hmmm…)_

He descended to a window to the side of the hut. Peering in, he saw a small boy sitting by the fire…alone.

Perfect.

He sent a small blast of clear energy towards the window, breaking it.

The boy barely had time to open his mouth to scream, before the tendril was in it, merging with his body.

If Cronos could have smiled, he would have. _(I should have thought of this much sooner.) _The biggest mass of the sphere dragged itself into the boy, bringing the rest of it with it. The boys head dropped.

It slowly lifted up. Opening his eyes, they held a sickly green hue. A smile that no child should ever have on their face broke across his.

"Well," his voice was extremely deep. "This will do just fine."

A laugh burst from the house, frightening all of the wildlife nearby.

Across the continent, a shiver went up Raijinken's spine.


	13. The Past PostponingThe FAQ

The Raijinken: The Past Postponing

The Raijinken: The Past Postponing

Okay, it has been awhile since I've been to this story. There is a reason for this:

Life

Which sucks.

_A lot._

But do not be disappointed. This does not mean that this part of the story is over, I'll just be moving to the present part mainly because of the fact that it is about 10x more exciting than this part.

And it has a lot more action.

And people getting killed.

Lots of people!

_**Excitement!**_

I'm also moving ahead because this part was a lot easier to write. Raijinken acts a lot like me in the present.

Sarcasm and all.

But there are some other explanations to be done:

Which will all be answered in…

**The Raijinken F.A.Q! (Woo-hoo bitches!)**

Q1. Why did Zeus have a baby with a male panther?

A1. Because he's Zeus, do you really need anything else? Wait, of _course_ you do! Zeus fell in love with the panther, and he did exactly what most people do when they're in love. (Hot bunny-romping sex! That's what.)

Q2. How did a _male_ panther get pregnant?

A2. Once again, this is all Zeus' fault. Cast a spell on the big cat because he wanted another child. One partially an animal. Probably because he thought it would be neat!

What a loser.

Q3. What other elements are you using in this story?

A3. Oxygen, Helium, Nickel…

Q3. We meant powers.

A3. Oh…Right. Okay, ummm. Besides lightning and Wind/Air there's:

Fire, Water, Earth (something special about this one), Time, Darkness, and Light.

Q4. Why is earth special?

A4. Because we live on it.

Next question!

Q4. We meant why is the power so special? (Dumbass.)

A4. Because the original person who held the power got killed by Cronos. (Sad day for Rai, let me tell you.) It's also part of the Present story, finding the guy who has it. (Guy doesn't know he does, mind you.)

Q5. What do Rai and the others fight mostly?

A5. Mostly clowns and demons. In that order…sometimes. Mostly demons though. Clowns just creep me out.

Q6. Who's going to be the person they have to eliminate in the story?

A6. Perhaps one god of chaos, or perhaps all of them. Don't know yet.

Q7. Will any other major person die in the story?

A7. BASTARDS! Sorry, it's the fake turrets. (Not meant to be offensive! Just dark humor. You'll see a lot of it.) I'm not telling.

Q8. What else is special about our heroes?

A8. Okay, listen up people, 'cause I'm only going to say this once. I did not mean for this to happen, it just did.

They end up becoming superheroes.

And not just any superheroes, oh no.

Power Ranger-esque superheroes.

(Hears a lot of people running away.)

Dang. Ah well.

I blame the story and my muse.

Putting ideas in my head and junk.

Also, there will be a lot of music throughout the chapters.

Mainly whenever they fight. Which happens a lot.

Who doesn't like a beating with a beat?

I sure do.

Well, that's the end of this. No. don't worry, the lovers of the Past. I'll be coming back to it. Someday soon too, knowing me.

But I hope the present captures your attention!


End file.
